The Wedding
by NOLONGERAFANFIC
Summary: The Wedding In Breaking Dawn. Only one will live after this story. Who will it be, Edward or Jacob? What will happen when Jacob loses it just like Sam. Will Bella become a vampire? I wrote this because I'm still deciding on what to write in Txting U Luv 2


**The Wedding**

**I** stared at myself in the mirror. This was it. I was getting married. I would have shuddered at the thought about a month ago but now it just

seemed like a normal thought that any eighteen year old girl could have. I remembered slightly Charlie's expression when Edward told him the…

a…news. When Renee hadn't disapproved that just sent him off the edge. Everyone else seemed totally at ease with the thought of me getting

married. My friends weren't going to be here, that I knew. College had started its first semester about a week ago. But that wasn't really a

tragedy for me so much as Alice. The only people coming were the Cullens, my family, and the wolves; all but one. Jacob. Two years ago when

Edward left, I still shuddered at the thought, it had caused a whole of sorrow inside my chest that I thought was fixed as soon as Edward

returned, I was wrong. When it was fixed a scar was left. Just like with any wound in the actual life. Now, the thought of Jacob, so young and

runaway from home, hurt the scar, as if I needed him almost as much as Edward.

I looked up at the church doors. They seemed bigger up close. If I've ever felt nervous before those reasons seemed minuscule compared to the

nerves I felt now. I opened the doors. I tried hard not to look at what Alice had done to the church, though it was hard to ignore. Instead I

focused on the people here. To my right hand side sat Charlie, Renee, and Phil. Behind them was Sam, Emily, Leah, Embry, Quill, Seth, and Paul.

Behind the pews sat Billy looking insanely uncomfortable in his wheelchair. On my other side sat Carlise, Esme, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper,

and Alice. Behind them was, who I believe to be, the family from Alaska. The one closest to the aisle was a strawberry blond vampire. I

remembered what Edward had said. _Tanya had shone some interest…strawberry blond though._ So this was Tanya. I sighed remembering how hard

it must be to have vampires, werewolves, and humans all in one, small room. I tried to imagine what they were all thinking, then laughed to

myself. The only thing any of them were probably thinking about was the smell on the opposite side of the room. I stepped in and looked up.

Then I saw the altar.

Three stone steps leading up to a small platform. On there stood a priest in his early fifties. A little ways off was a pianist. Standing in the direct

center of the raised stone stood Edward. I'd almost forgotten how amazing he looked in a tux, having only seen him in one three years ago at

the dreaded prom.

My father stood up and walked over to me. We walked down the aisle.

**A **short way off from the church stood a russet colored wolf, drenched from the ice cold rain that fell from the sky. It wasn't cold to him for he

couldn't get cold due to him being a werewolf. He'd come so far, and yet he couldn't bring it to himself to actually go see his only love married off

to another. He just couldn't. Sometimes he felt so alone in the world, like no one but Bella understood him. He knew he could never love another

as he loved her. And if Edward had never come back, standing in the church would be him. And Bella wouldn't have to die. He lowered his head,

ashamed. Why did he bother coming? Bella was gone. Choosing a bloodsucking parasite over him.

What did Edward have that he didn't? Age. That was one. But Bella never understood what Jacob could do that Edward couldn't. Edward could

kill her, so easily; Jacob knew he'd never lose himself like Sam did, so there was no danger there. And Edward was a rock. It can't be comfortable

kissing a rock, can it?

Bella loved Jacob, but loved Edward more. After he left her. He sent her into depression, he almost got her killed, and he was going to kill her. It

was just messed up, sick, and twisted. Jacob had never left her, not entirely.

_But I guess I'm just not the right kind of monster for you am I? _

_No, you're not._

Those words still stung in the back of his mind.

_I'm not a quitter._

**"Does** anyone have a reason why these two should not be wed? Speak now or forever hold your peace."

A lot happened in that next second. The doors burst open, and there he stood. Jacob had come back. But at the absolute worst time ever. He

stood, rage-filled, drenched from the rain. I stiffened, Jacob spook.

"I do. I will not allow this!! I will not let Bella marry this bloodsucking leech!!"

Edward wore an expression that actually scared me. He looked angry, but worse then angry; he looked like he might kill.

"Leave." It was an order, given from a very pissed off vampire, if I were Jacob I'd follow it.

"Are you going to make me?" Jacob threatened.

"Jacob how dare you." Alice hissed.

"How dare you come to a wedding uninvited."

He smiled and reached into the back of his pants pocket. He pulled out a small square piece of paper.

"I was."

He stepped up and handed me the paper.

"Bella, you know I can't forge _that_ handwriting."

I stared down at the piece of paper he handed me. It was Edward's handwriting.

"Edward." Jacob smiled.

I threw the piece of paper to the ground.

"Jacob, you're such a- you know what? I won't even yell at you, ok? I'm just coming out with it."

I was aware that my human family could hear this.

"Jacob. I didn't chose you, I chose Edward. You need to move on with your life."

His face was torn, like I'd just slapped him. But I couldn't stop now.

"Jacob, can't you see, there is no us, there never was an us. Jacob I don't want to see you upset but I want you to go."

"Go?"

"Leave."

A snaral eruptted from inside his chest. Then everything happened so fast I barley had time to see it. Jacob expolded, russet fut covering his

skin. A wolf then stood where jacob had been standing just seconds ago. Then Jacob leaned back on his hind legs and lunged himself at me.

He'd lost his temper, just like Sam. He was less then an inch from my face when a white blur flew past me. I turned quickly to see Edward pinning

Jacob to the floor. It was an image straight out of my worst nightmare. I turned to my family, who were whiter then the vampires at this point. I

ran over to them.

"Bella, what the hell is going on here?!" Charlie yelled

. I looked over at the fight nervously.

"Jacob stop!!" I yelled.

He didn't glance back as he lunged for Edward again. Edward was dancing, avoiding Jacob's blows and at the same time trying to fight back. I

reconized this fighting pattern. It was the same Edward had used fighting Victoria. Would Jacob meet the same fate? Or Edward? I couldn't

stand this I just couldn't. I can't lose Edward, not again. I flew my body, dress and all, at Jacob. I landed on the square of his back. He reared up,

flinging me across the alter. That was when Alice lost it. She flew herself at Jacob, only to be hit be a gray wolf; Paul. Jasper then attacked Paul.

Embry was now in. So was Emmett. I couldn't tell who else. I turned away. I couldn't bear to see my families fight like this. That's when a large

mass hit me from the side. I felt a sharp tear in my arm. I looked down at my bleeding arm. The cut was almost one foot long from my wrist to my

elbow on the exact same hand as my scar. And this would be why I hated the idea of a wedding. I looked up, my attacker was Jacob, now being

attacked himself by Edward. Edward saw an opening in Jake's defense and went for it. I saw Edward's pale white hands grab both sides of

Jacob's head. He pulled sideways.

**There** was a loud crack, and Jacob fell to the floor. I looked up through my tears at Edward's face. He hated killing. I wished I could comfort him,

though I didn't know what to say. I looked at my bleeding arm, I was starting to feel dizzy from loss of blood. Someone noticed, because I was

roughly tossed a few feet back. There was a sharp prick near my cut, then fire. It hurt so badly, like my insides were slowly turning inside out. I

couldn't see through my blurred vision, but I could hear. There was frantic running, my screaming, and Edward's voice. The voice of an angel.

"No, don't bother, Edward listen to me. It's time anyway." I could hear Carlise, but I didn't understand much.

**I** under water, slowly being dragged to the bottom of the ocean. I don't know how long I screamed, but it all finally went black.

I was in a tunnel, a long dark tunnel. I stood in the middle, Life behind me. There was a light just barley out of my reach, but it wasn't the light I

cared about, it was who was standing there. It was Jacob, my Jacob. One who's face I havn't seen in years. His hand was outstreached, calling

to me, but I couldn't hear, couldn't move. I was stuck between life and death, and I knew way. My Jacob realized this, and turned and walked

away. Into the light, untill he was gone. He got where he was going, I got what I wanted.

"Hey! Edward, she's waking up!" I heard Alice's voice.

I blinked open my eyes slowly. She stood next to my arm, her face full of sorrow. I turned my head and gasped. Where my cut had been was

now a smooth, pale, creasent moon scar. My skin, white as snow. I looked up, Edward leaned over me.

"Bella?" He asked.

"Yes." My voice had a magical ring to it.

He sighed, and threw his arms around me. He cried brocked sobs. I wanted to stay there forever. Never to leave. But there were answers I

needed.

"What happened?" I asked.

I was only slightly aware of the other Cullens coming into the room. Then I looked around. We weren't in the church now, we were in the

Cullen's living room. "

Well, after Jacob...died, the wolves booked it." Emmett said.

He had a hard time saying he died out loud.

"But because you were bleeding so bad you ran out of luck. One of the younger vampires from Alaska bit you." Alice said.

"Wait, I said, Where are my parents?"

Esme looked like she might cry. "Bella...they saw too much." Her face was hurt and saddened.

Charlie, Renee, and Phil. Gone. Wow, I never thought it would come to this.

"Bella, come with me." Edward said, pulling me to my feet.

For a chance I didn't feel like I would fall over. We walked into the dining room.

"Bella-" He started. "I'm so sorry! I never meant for any of this to happen! I just wanted to have your last human day one you would always

remember. But I...I wasn't quick enough!-"

"Edward?"

"Yes."

"Shut up for a second, ok?"

He looked puzzuled.

"I didn't get that happy last human moment. I got what no person ever wanted to have to see. I saw my best friend die right in front of me. My

parents are dead because of us. I got changed and had days of endless pain without notice. And we have to get married, again! But after all of

that I still have you."

He took my hand,

"Come with me."

**I **looked down at the tombstone,

**Jacob Black, 1990-2008.**

I would have cried if I could. I looked up at Edward. He was here, with me, and he would never leave again. I stared back at the tombstone, in

the words of Skakespeare, what's done is done.


End file.
